


Endlessly, You and Me

by iamleegracey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Shirabu knew his heat would hit hard.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Endlessly, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent smut that took too long to finish. Unbeta-ed. Title from Alina Baraz' song.

Shirabu knew his heat would hit hard. 

He had been laying off on suppressors and contraceptives since his last heat, and he expected a more powerful heat this time. What he hadn't expected was how fast his heat had intensified in a matter of hours.

Usually, he would at least have a day full of pre-heat symptoms, yet today, it only took merely three hours before his heat went full blown. It's a good thing (as good as it can be) that it happened near the end of his shift and he managed to drag himself back home without any incidents aside from a few scandalized stares. 

Being mated really does its wonders warding off unwanted alphas.

He barely managed to stumble out of the elevator leading to the floor of his unit when a strong alpha scent slammed against his senses.

_Alpha._

“You reek.” 

_His Alpha._

Shirabu’s knees buckled against his weight, his body shakily leaning against a sturdy chest that smelled of leather, papers and something distinctly unique. _Something distinctly Semi_. Whatever little consciousness that Shirabu had quickly flew out of the window, the omega in him quickly taking over and clouding his mind with white hot lust. Slender fingers grasped the rough material of Semi’s shirt as Shirabu’s nose nuzzled against Semi’s neck with want yet it did little to quench the fire hot liquid lust that’s settled in the pits of his stomach. 

The fact that there’s an impressive bulge straining against Shirabu’s hips only ignited more fuel to his lust, making him grind his own hard on against Semi’s. Oh, he could already imagine the feeling of Semi’s alpha cock sliding inside him and filling him up full. 

“That eager to be knotted, Shirabu?” Shirabu barely understood Semi, words jumbling through his muddled mind that all he did was whine and move his hips frantically against Semi’s. He wasn’t sure whether the sound he felt against Semi’s chest was that of a chuckle or a growl. Either way, it only made his hole clench and leak uncomfortably. 

Strong arms soon hauled him up, making Shirabu automatically wrap his legs around Semi’s waist and his hands around his shoulders. Through the rough rough layers of jeans and underwears, the slight friction against their hard members was more painful than it was pleasurable, if the pained groan from both of them were to go by. Shirabu found himself not caring as long as there’s friction against his groin, so he tugged against Semi’s already styled hair hard as he bounced against Semi’s arms supporting his ass just so he could feel that painful contact once more. 

“Good thing you managed to catch me just before I was about to leave, huh?” Semi chuckled – dark and full of promises that made Shirabu shiver and yearn for it. 

And finally, _finally_ , Semi moved and walked them back to their apartment. Shirabu couldn’t help but let out a wanton moan when he felt fingers against his clothed ass cheeks, almost shrieking when he felt said fingers probing against his hole past the dampness that his pants now have. 

“What’s up with you? You were fine this morning with no signs of heat.” There was strain in Semi’s voice – a clear indication that the alpha’s resolve was crumbling as well. “Even your scent is different than your usual.” 

“Stopped...suppressants.” The words barely made it out of Shirabu’s mouth before he managed to nip at any spot of skin that he could see. Impatient fingers tugged and nearly tore the fabric that is Semi’s shirt. His tongue then licked, teeth bit and lips sucked on the alpha’s skin that tasted salty and heavenly for Shirabu. But it wasn’t enough. 

It’s never going to be enough. 

“Oh? You sure about this, though?” 

Shirabu moaned when he felt Semi’s fingers tugging his hair hard, tilting his head up away from his already ravaged neck to stare at the alpha’s clouded eyes. It’s a wonder how Semi could still be coherent with all the overpowering scent that’s enveloping them. And then Shirabu was falling, falling against the soft mattress of a bed and bouncing slightly on it. His legs automatically opened wide, hips wiggling as he tried to kick off his uncomfortable pants as he looked up at the alpha looming over him. 

“Semi...please…”

“No. You know the consequences.”

A whine went out of Shirabu when he finally felt his legs freed from the constraining jeans. His hands quickly made move on slipping off his sopping wet underwear and flung it somewhere in the room. When he looked up, he felt his insides quiver and his hole leaking some more with how dark and hungry Semi’s stare was. 

_What are you waiting for, Alpha?_

Shirabu moaned, hoping the sound would break whatever resistance Semi had before slightly lifting his hips and slipping two of his fingers inside his empty hole. but as expected, it did nothing to sate him. 

“ _Kenjiro_.”

Shirabu never wanted a slow pace, never had been sated in a slow pace. And as he looked up at Semi with a hazy gaze, his fingers thrusted inside him in a pace as brutal as he could manage. A needy whine rumbled against his chest when Semi remained rooted on the spot. 

“Talked...to Ushijima.” Shirabu writhed against the bed, slick uncomfortably sliding against his thighs and onto the sheets. He then curled his fingers – the way Semi used to do that made him quiver and near the edge, but it wasn’t quite the same. Letting out a frustrated moan, Shirabu instead explained as best as he could to Semi, words stressed with every hard thrust of fingers. “Knot...breed...pups...please, _alpha_.”

It took a few more moments – long, agonizing moments for Shirabu – before Semi finally made a move. The metal of Semi’s belt clinking against the floor made anticipation crawl on Shirabu’s skin, prompting him to add another finger inside him and thrust harder. His cock curved against his stomach, red and leaking precum just as much as his hole was leaking slick. When Shirabu opened his eyes once more, Semi was already naked and hovering on top of him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that quenched a bit of his thirst and hunger.

Firm hands gripped the omega’s wrist, effectively stopping his fingers from moving inside him and pulling it out of his now gaping hole. Shirabu’s dissatisfaction only lasted but a mere second before longer, thicker fingers replaced his slender ones. A string of drool dribbled down Shirabu’s chin as he tried to keep up with Semi’s tongue invading his mouth with sensual licks and thrusts that imitated that of his finger’s ministrations. And when he finally felt the need of air stronger than being ravished by Semi’s mouth, the alpha started kissing his way down Shirabu’s neck and leaving a hot trail that set the latter’s skin even hotter. 

For all that Semi Eita being an alpha with rough exterior and even rougher personality towards Shirabu on his best days, it’s times like these – when they were in the sanctuary of their bedroom that Shirabu could see how gentle and caring a lover Semi is towards him. A gentle caress, a lingering kiss, a steady yet deep pace as he fingered Shirabu to oblivion. It felt like every touch that Semi does is the alpha’s self-prohibition that he might break Shirabu. 

But Shirabu wasn’t delicate. Shirabu doesn’t want to be treated with care. Shirabu Kenjiro wanted to be broken by Semi Eita. 

Shirabu groaned a series of incoherent words that sounded like begs in between the alpha’s name, his bucking against the fingers that pried him open and stretched. His back arched when Semi’s mouth finally reached his still clothed nipple and sucked on it hard. A cry of pleasure tore out from Shirabu’s throat as his hole clenched tightly at the alpha’s actions and when Semi finally tore his shirt off to lick insistently on the peaked nipple, Shirabu felt himself cumming. 

“Already?” Semi chuckled bit the pert nipple teasingly yet his fingers never wavering on its deep and steady pace. Strings of warm cum littered in between their torsos but the searing heat inside Shirabu never stopped, instead it only intensified. Fingers curled, nails scraping against that spot that Shirabu never quite managed to hit accurately with his own fingers and another wave of orgasm washed through him. A rumble of laughter echoed from Semi and soon enough he was pulling away much to the displeasure of Shirabu. 

“Please…”

“Patience.” The growl that Semi let out made Shirabu shake with want and made his legs open wider. His hole clenched in anticipation and the slick was just too uncomfortable without something plugging it inside. His hand then went to wrap itself around his neglected cock and pumped it slowly, never once leaving Semi’s dark stare. “Look at you, so drunk off of lust, so gorgeous like this.” 

Semi reached and cupped his cheek gently, lovingly, and running his thumb on his skin. If Shirabu weren’t so horny and needy, he would have blushed and said something half-scathing as a retort. But alas, his need for getting knotted was far more superior and he could only lean against any touch that the alpha has to offer. 

“But we have all the time in the world, right? At least until the others come home, that is.” 

With a gentle squeeze on Shirabu’s cheek, Semi pulled away and settled his head in between his legs with a smirk on his lips. Strong hands guided Shirabu’s legs wider as puffs of hot breath teased his wet opening and made it twitch.

“Semi…”

Shirabu choked out a moan as soon as he felt that sinful tongue licking up a stripe on his inner thigh, just a hair’s breadth away from his needy, aching hole, as if teasing him even further. He felt rather than see Semi’s smirk – that annoying yet seductive smirk that Shirabu would never admit– against his hot skin and it only made him buck his hips in need. A string of frustrated moans that sounded like Semi’s name left Shirabu’s mouth as the alpha licked his way along Shirabu’s milky thighs, always his thighs but never where he needed it the most. 

“Please…”

“Oh, look, you’re already begging at this early stage.” Semi’s voice was muffled as Shirabu’s legs closed in on him, trapping his head and pushing it closer to his leaking hole. There was a chuckle before that long, wet tongue suddenly slid inside Shirabu’s awaiting hole. Legs shook, curses and moans and groans melted together along with that wicked sound of wet slurping. With every swipe of Semi’s tongue, the slick pouring out of Shirabu doubled in amount and it made him wrap his legs around Semi’s shoulders, ankle locked and twisted around each other while his toes curled in pleasure. 

More. He wanted more. 

The first slide inside him was too much, too less and everything in between yet it still made Shirabu cum in short spurts, making his body convulse in more pain than pleasure. There was a slight pause, a change in angle and an addition of three more fingers inside Shirabu – fingers that were very accurate in hitting his prostate that made his cock painfully hard and his hole clench tightly and sopping wet. And there was that tongue once more, sliding in along with the long fingers and it’s so, so good.

It was definitely more, but it wasn’t enough. 

Shirabu chanted Semi’s name over and over again as his back arched beautifully against the bed. His fingers tangled on Semi’s still styled hair, messing the hairstyle with hard tugs and swirling fingers on the silky strands as he bucked his hips and pushed it further against Semi’s face. Every thrust only tightens the knot in Shirabu’s stomach, every lick bringing him closer and closer to the edge, almost, _almost_ –

Semi suddenly stopped. 

Shirabu let out a cry of despair, his cock painful and needing release. When he looked down, though, a rush of scorching hot arousal washed over him when his eyes met with Semi’s dark ones, smirking lips dripping wet with slick. With a burst of energy, Shirabu reached up and pulled Semi on top of him and quickly latched his mouth against the alpha’s, engaging in a kiss that was more tongue than lips. His own essence tasted odd as always (it wasn’t the first time that Shirabu made out with Semi after the latter ate him out), but it always made him hornier, more lustful and expecting what happens next. 

An engorged tip rubbed against Shirabu’s hole and he mewled against the kiss as he rubbed desperately against the flesh. He felt Semi teasingly moving his hips, tip sliding just a teeny bit inside Shirabu and the omega keened. Legs quickly opened wider, hole leaking more slick and cock dripping pre-cum. A desperate moan echoed from Shirabu but was quickly swallowed by Semi’s awaiting mouth. Semi then grasped Shirabu’s thighs gently, like Shirabu was a delicate omega, opening it as wide as the omega can accommodate before he slipped his cock inside painfully slowly. 

There was that burn that Shirabu definitely loved – the very indication that he’s being fucked by an alpha cock, and he moaned out Semi’s name loudly as he let his nails scrape down the alpha’s broad back. Inch by inch Shirabu could feel how he’s being filled up nicely and every portion of his walls rubbing deliciously against Semi’s veined and thick and satisfying member. It was enough to drive him to the edge again (this time a weak and nearly dry orgasm) when Semi’s finally buried to the hilt inside him. 

“Mm...so tight. So good…” Semi’s voice was raw and rough, every bit of human consciousness taken over by the dominant alpha that promised more than excellent coupling and endless knotting. “Wanna wreck you.”

“Please.”

Hips tentatively moved as if testing waters before Semi settled on a slow yet deep and hard pace, his cock hitting every nook and cranny that Shirabu’s fingers would never reach. The alpha’s hands on his thighs tightened and would definitely leave bruises but Shirabu didn’t care. He wanted everyone to see the bruises and marks and hickeys if he could just so he could boast to everyone that _yes, Semi Eita fucks me and only me_. 

Semi soon settled against his chest, mouthing at those nipples that he seemed to have a fixation with. Mouth sucked hard and teeth lightly nipped at the rosy buds, leaving bite marks as well on the skin surrounding it. It only made Shirabu tighten up more, giving resistance against Semi’s gradually enlarging cock – a resistance that the alpha took as a challenge as he started increasing his pace. Every hard plunge inside Shirabu was rewarded with mewls and another round of him cumming until Semi finally growled against a nipple and pushed harder, knot finally forming and latching inside him. 

“Inside...god, Semi...inside. Fill me up nicely.”

“Kenjiro, fuck, I’m gonna breed you, knock you up full of pups.” 

If Semi was in his usual right state of mind, Shirabu would have earned a hard tug on his hair for being a bossy omega, but not this time. Not when Semi’s looking at him with pure lust and hunger while he released long and endless streams of cum inside him. Shirabu’s cock jumped and twitched before he released his own cum in between their sweaty torsos. Fingers traced Shirabu’s cheeks before a chaste, loving kiss touched his chapped lips. Semi would always leave kisses like these whenever he’s knotting Shirabu, this kind of kiss that would make his insides warm and toes curl and smile erupting on his lips; a definite proof that Semi Eita was indeed a hopelessly romantic alpha – Shirabu’s hopelessly romantic alpha.

Yet the words that followed soon contradicted the sweet and loving gesture. 

“We’re not done yet, omega. As soon as your hole’s done milking my knot, I want you on all fours with your dripping ass high up.”

* * *

Somewhere in between the fifth and sixth round, when Shirabu’s eagerly bouncing on Semi’s cock while moaning like a banshee, the door to their apartment opened and a curious alpha scent permeated through the strong stench of sex and cum. 

“We’ve got company, gorgeous.” Semi muttered as he bucked his hips to meet Shirabu’s and hands fisting his hips tighter to pull the omega down his cock just as the door to their bedroom opened. A tingle of excitement pricked Shirabu’s still hot skin as he heard the rustling of clothes falling to the floor. 

“Hmm, someone went into heat?” The sound of leather sliding against fabric made Shirabu moan loudly and clench his hole tightly around Semi’s cock. 

“You got tighter, Shirabu. Are you that excited for another knot? Can you take it though?” 

Shirabu whimpered and shook when he felt a firm slap against his ass cheek, leaving a numbing sensation that only made Shirabu’s senses go haywire. With dazed eyes, he looked up and met the sight of Tendou, halfway through taking off his button up shirt and silky tie tangled in his fingers. 

“I...I can take it.” Shirabu trembled before Tendou swooped in for a swift yet firm kiss. A wave of excitement shook Shirabu, adding to the pleasure that Semi’s cock was providing him. The kiss lingered for a few more moments before Tendou pulled away with his endearingly creepy smile. 

Tendou’s long fingers tilted his chin, eyes gazing at him blankly before he ran his tie along Shirabu’s cheek gently, lovingly, as if he meant to be easy with the omega for the rest of the night. 

“Are you really up for it?”

Shirabu barely managed a nod with how rough Semi started thrusting his hips up, his mouth opening in pleasure and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the tip of Semi’s cock hit his spot precisely. Long and firm fingers wrapped around Shirabu’s painful erection, tugging on it in time with Semi’s movements and Shirabu could only hold so much–

And then something cold and tight and restricting slipped around Shirabu’s erection, just when he could feel himself succumbing to yet another unsatisfying orgasm. He could only glance over his member for a moment, a silver cockring lodged at the base of it, before his vision was obscured. It took a few more moments to realize that it was Tendou’s tie, judging from the smell of it. 

There was a comforting rub against the curve of his hips and Semi’s hips stopped moving altogether. It was always like this, Semi would always check on him before things progressed further, before Semi had to _share Shirabu with another alpha_. Sometimes Shirabu wonders if the comforting rub was more for the alpha himself rather than for Shirabu. 

Semi shifted underneath him until they were chest to chest, painful erection trapped between their sticky and sweaty torsos and Shirabu felt shivers when he felt Semi’s hot breath graze against his sensitive earlobe. 

“Safe word?”

“Shirasu.”

Shirabu felt the slight hesitation from Semi but it was quickly brushed off by another of those chaste kisses. The sinfully satisfying cock inside Shirabu soon pulled out, leaving him empty before he was gently laid against the soiled sheets and it gives him a different kind of arousal – a different kind of high when his eyes were covered and he had to rely with his other senses to know who’s touching him, who’s kissing him, _who’s fucking him to oblivion_. 

Someone hovered on top of him (of course it’s Tendou, it’s his turn after all) and there was a teasing lick against the side of his neck, just a few inches away from the mark on his neck. His legs were then roughly opened, a moan tearing away from his already hoarse throat when his hole let out strips of cum from all those hours that Semi had knotted him. 

“Hmm, full of cum already? Would there be a space for mine and Wakatoshi-kun, though?” Tendou hummed teasingly as his long fingers probed against Shirabu’s tender hole. Shirabu found himself writhing on the bed, toes curling and legs trying to move against the strong grip on his thighs. He felt anticipation crawling up his skin at the next move that Tendou would do. Would he pry him open with those long fingers and slosh the cum inside him with every thrust? Would he fuck him with that sharp tongue of his, tasting his slick and Semi’s cum in the process? Or would he immediately fuck him with his hard, alpha cock roughly like he always did?

Warm fingers reached for his trembling ones, tangling them in a curled mess that seemed to calm Shirabu. _Semi_. The warmth on top of Shirabu receded and his ears told him of shuffling steps and articles of clothing falling on the carpeted floor and cabinets pulled open and pushed shut. His limbs tremble when Tendou’s footsteps neared the bed and he found Semi’s fingers as an anchor before he fell entirely on the hole of pained pleasure that Tendou always offers, always delivers. 

Something cold trailed over Shirabu’s heated skin, leaving a trail of icy sensation amongst the fiery burn that enveloped his whole body. His back arched as if it was attempting to chase the cool touch until it settled around his peaked nubs, circling around each tip before clamping onto the sensitive appendages hard that it took Shirabu off guard. His restrained cock jumped and it added to the hiss of pain that his muddled brain comprehended while his voice echoed a shriek. 

“You like that, little slut?” 

Semi’s fingers squeezed reassuringly, telling him that he’s there whenever Shirabu feels it’s too much, but it’s not. It’s not enough, Shirabu needs more, wants more to quench the heat that’s clawing against the pits of his stomach. 

Shirabu managed a shaky nod that was quickly followed by a hard tug against his chest, and it grew rougher and rougher until he was halfway through sitting up the bed. His nipples screamed of ache, a different ache that Shirabu never knew he craved for before until he met Tendou. Beneath the caring and playful and eccentric persona that Tendou wears daily was an alpha that liked to toy with his omega with nipple clamps and cock rings and leather gags and handcuffs and many more things that most people would back off from. Tendou Satori hides a sadistic alpha that gets off on seeing his omega screaming from pain and cumming because of the spanks that landed against his asscheeks.

The tugs soon stopped and Shirabu struggled to keep his upper body upright, to keep his mouth from hanging open from arousal and want and pain. Rough hands gripped his arms tightly to keep him in position as the bed dipped on either side of him. The feeling of something hard and wet rubbing against his cheek sent tremors through him as he realized what it was. His mouth quickly, excitedly opened up but Tendou seemed to have other ideas as he slapped Shirabu’s cheek with his hard cock. 

Shirabu’s mouth quickly opened wide but all he received was hard slaps of Tendou’s leaking cock against his cheek, his nose, his forehead, all over his face and leaving behind strips of precum against his skin. He let out a small whine only for his hair to be tugged on roughly and strained his neck for a moment. Semi’s fingers noticeably tightened around Shirabu’s and the latter reached to gently squeeze them, reassuring Semi that _I’m okay, this is what I want, what I need._

And finally, when Shirabu let Semi’s fingers be a distraction to him even just for a fraction of a second, Tendou decided that it was the perfect time to slip his hard cock inside Shirabu’s mouth quite roughly. There was no pause, no hesitation, as Tendou’s hips moved and choked Shirabu with his alpha cock. A trail of drool and precum dribbled down Shirabu’s chin, the tip of Tendou’s cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly with every shallow thrust that the alpha does. 

Shirabu’s moan had never sounded so broken yet pleasantly arousing. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Lube it up like a good omega.” Tendou growled lowly, sending Shirabu’s hole twitching as it leaked with his slick and Semi’s thick cum. His nails scraped against the skin of Semi’s hand around his just as Tendou’s knot started forming. And when Shirabu could feel the knot in its almost full and angry form, Tendou roughly pulled out with his hands roughly tugging on Shirabu’s hair. 

Everything about Tendou was rough when it came to matters behind closed doors, so Shirabu wasn’t that surprised when he was thrown down the bed with his ass up in the air. The movement momentarily broke the only connection he has with his sanity, his fingers shakily grasping the soiled mattress for Semi’s hand. There were shuffling and muted voices that Shirabu’s clouded and horny mind couldn’t comprehend and a desperate moan tore out from him as he writhed on the bed. 

In that split of a second, when his fingers finally felt even the slightest of Semi’s fingertips, Tendou’s already engorged cock slammed hard inside him in that moment of distraction. Despite the more than enough lubrication from his own slick and Semi’s cum sloshing inside him, Shirabu couldn’t help but feel the burn of Tendou’s alpha cock stretching him, making him moan in pain. 

“Tendou.” Shirabu barely heard Semi calling out, barely feeling the comforting fingers grasping his wrist when his senses were overpowered by the hand that tugged his hair roughly and pulled his head up. Tendou’s hips continued its brutal assault and Shirabu came painfully hard this time when he felt the knot forming on the base of Tendou’s cock. 

“I’m pretty sure our little omega here would know when to stop. Look he even came just by feeling my knot forming.” A slick tongue mapped its way through Shirabu’s sweaty cheek as Tendou’s hips moved irregularly. Semi had knotted Shirabu at least thrice already, but the latter’s hole still seemed too tight for an alpha’s knot, especially if said alpha’s knot had been pushed inside him rather boisterously. “Isn’t that right, Kenjirou?”

A string of garbled words laced with unbridled lust tore out of Shirabu’s thoroughly abused throat. 

“See? This little slut right here likes it when he’s manhandled.” 

To emphasize Tendou’s point, he moved his hips harder just as the knot formed and locked them both. Pleasure rocked Shirabu’s still hot body, his cock jutting out and jerking slightly before a painful dry orgasm overcame Shirabu. 

Suddenly, it was too bright and the first thing that his hazy eyes saw were that of Semi’s eyes – half blurry with lust and half clear with concern. Shirabu wasn’t sure if his heart skipped a beat or not. Everything was too lucid and vague at the same time. 

There were hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs wiping off tears, lips leaving soft and gentle kisses and it was too much. Too much love and affection and warmth–

Shirabu wasn’t exactly sure how, when and why, but his back arched and his cock twitched painfully against the tight cock ring and a powerful orgasm more painful than relieving shook his body. He found himself slumping against Semi’s sturdy body, comforting large hands squeezing Shirabu’s hips while his forehead rested against the alpha’s equally sweaty one. Their breaths mingled, lips ghosting against each other and a silent question hanging between them.

_Are you still okay?_

“Oh? Did our little slut cum because of Semi’s kisses?” The sound of leather snapping momentarily broke Shirabu and Semi’s moment, and before either of them could react, said leather bound Shirabu’s limp hands together in a firm knot. A hard tug separated Shirabu from Semi and ended up against Tendou’s naked chest. “I’m the one knotting you, shouldn’t you give me attention too?”

Pain seared through Shirabu’s chest as Tendou tugged on the forgotten nipple clamps, but the sensation soon grew distant when Shirabu focused on the warm feeling against his hips; of slender fingers rubbing his tender skin in soothing patterns. And when he felt Tendou’s cock twitching inside him and spurting the last of his thick cum inside, Shirabu’s gaze landed against the familiar hues of Semi’s brown eyes. Another wave of orgasm shook him but Shirabu was sure it wasn’t because of Tendou filling him to the brim. 

Shirabu was too uncomfortably horny to acknowledge the idea of whatever he felt towards Semi. 

“We’re not done yet, little slut.” Tendou’s voice was teasing, cold, as he pulled out of Shirabu. And Shirabu knew they were far from done, if the rough kisses against his neck were to go by. 

He knew it was just the start of a very long night, and it barely even started. 

* * *

Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks.

Shirabu wasn’t sure how much time passed, only that Semi and Tendou alternately plugged his already leaking hole with more cum. He was sure his belly was already protruding and that they needed to get rid of the bed covers and blankets soiled with cum and sweat and slick. 

He slipped in and out of consciousness multiple times. Sometimes after a particularly strong orgasm, sometimes through one of the alphas’ cock buried deep inside him. But when he would recover, Shirabu would still find himself in the same situation – body burning up with a thick cock working its way inside him and sloshing the cum already inside him and making a mess of him. 

He’d never felt so debauched and used and _sated_ in his whole life. 

Shirabu didn’t know how he fell asleep, if it was even long enough to be considered sleep, but when he blearily opened his eyes, someone was hovering on top of him. The leather that was tying his hands on the head board of the bed was loosening until his bruised wrists were free of any restrictions. 

“They did a number on you, huh?” 

Ushijima’s deep voice made Shirabu’s insides tremble. Shirabu had never met any alpha who has a strong personality like Ushijima. His dominance screamed loudly through his stoic demeanor that even the strongest and bravest alpha around would submit to him with just a single stare. He was the ultimate alpha for Shirabu. 

Gentle fingers rubbed on his sore wrists that left a trail of heat against Shirabu’s sensitive skin. The heat rumbling from the pit of his stomach seemed to have decreased greatly, but still there, clawing through Shirabu and begging to be _taken, released, used_.

Semi and Tendou were both sprawled in different states of exhaustion on the bed. The former had his sleepy eyes locked on Shirabu while the latter half passed out with hands sleepily reaching out to Ushijima’s very aroused cock. 

That’s another thing that made Ushijima the ultimate alpha in Shirabu’s eyes. Don’t get him wrong. Tendou’s alpha cock is more than impressive, and Semi’s is just as impressive, if not even more, but Ushijima was just on another level. Even when flaccid, Ushijima’s girth and length was too much for an unstretched hole. Even with slick overflowing from Shirabu’s hole, the experience with Ushijima’s alpha member was a bit painful at best. 

But now, now that his body was overtaken with his heat…

All he wanted was to bend over for Ushijima, for that cock to stretch him deliciously over and over and breed him with tons of pups. 

“Shirabu…”

“Take me, alpha…” 

It took a lot of effort to even move a finger, but Shirabu tried his best to roll over, to offer his overused and leaking hole up in the air for Ushijima to take. The strong hands that flipped him only made his hole leak in anticipation, and Shirabu barely heard Tendou commenting about his precious cum leaking out of Shirabu. If Shirabu had enough energy and coherence, he would definitely roll his eyes at the alpha. 

But he doesn’t have the leisure, not when that delicious alpha cock slowly eases inside him. The familiar stretch was just as uncomfortable as Shirabu remembers. Even with the slick and cum, it was still a tight fit. And when Ushijima was finally buried to the hilt, Shirabu felt himself cumming hard. 

He didn’t even know that the ring that’s restraining his cock was finally gone. The orgasm was even more painful with how it was restricted for the past few hours. 

Ushijima has always been a straightforward guy. He’s the frank kind that has no filter on his words, no beating around the bush, and it makes sense if he’s like that with sex as well. There wasn't any pause, any time for Shirabu to adjust to that massive girth before Ushijima was pounding into him slowly and hard. A moan ripped from Shirabu’s hoarse and sore throat, the sound close to a mere whimper as the member inside him reached all places possible to reach another height of pleasure. 

Within minutes, Shirabu was cumming again. 

He didn’t know how many times he came against Ushijima’s cock, no idea how many times Ushijima had knotted him, how many times Ushijima took him in the same position. There was a gap in his mind as he slipped in and out of consciousness because of that mind-numbing pleasure brought upon by being knotted. 

And when, finally, Shirabu had the clarity to grasp even just a small semblance of reason and the clawing heat inside him had been sated gradually but still _not enough_ , he found himself filthy with cum all over his body. A bulge was protruding against his lower abdomen and with just the slight move of his hips, Shirabu could feel it sloshing inside him. Ushijima wasn’t done yet apparently, since he was still moving his hips on that brutally slow yet hard pace. 

At one point, Tendou seemed to have been pushed into submission by Ushijima. Beside Shirabu, Tendou lied in the same position as the omega with his ass up in the air. A quick, hazy glance and Shirabu saw Ushijima’s long and thick fingers thrusting inside Tendou’s hole at a fast and rough pace. 

A tender touch against his cheeks made Shirabu look up, and only then did he see Semi’s gentle smile above him. The alpha was sitting in front of him, Shirabu’s face in between his legs and dangerously close to Semi’s hard cock that’s _beckoning_ him if not for the gentle fingers cupping his cheeks. 

“Are you back?” 

“Barely…” 

“Good.” 

Tendou’s moans reverberated beside them and it was enough motivation for Shirabu to lean forward and swallow that teasing cock in front of him. His moans when Ushijima hit his spot just right were muffled against Semi’s cock inside his mouth, and Shirabu knew Semi liked it just as much when the member started pulsating against his tongue. 

Something warm and heavy rested against Shirabu’s back, and it was soon followed by low grunts against his ear. Shirabu bucked his hips as Ushijima mouthed clumsily against the shell of his ear. A few more grunts and moans before the omega felt the base of a knot latching inside him. 

His tongue lapped hungrily against a prominent vein on Semi’s cock before sucking as hard as he could. If he could lean just a little bit more, he could have had that forming knot inside his mouth, but he could only take so much, _so much._

Sharp, brown eyes pierced through Shirabu’s teary eyed ones. There was just too much intensity on those orbs, so much affection and warmth and love–

When Shirabu came to his senses, the sheets felt new and warm and reeked of the detergent they use. The heat was dissipated, it seems, and it left sore limbs and a tender hole and exhaustion in its wake. His skin felt scrubbed clean and clothed under his most comfortable nightwear, his hair soft and slightly damped and his hole suspiciously cleaned of any foreign substance. More surprisingly, the room smelled nothing like the hazy and heat-induced sex that happened a few hours (or was it days) earlier. 

But the most notable thing that Shirabu noticed was his lower belly. It felt...different. Like it was–

“Oh, you’re up.” 

Semi’s voice sounded the same, but it was enough to shake off any drowsiness that edged along Shirabu’s consciousness. And then there were those warm hands again, calloused fingertips leaving trails of warmth against Shirabu’s still sensitive skin. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Your heat lasted five days, and then you were snoozing like a baby for the last two days.” 

Shirabu nearly grunted as he looked up at Semi, the latter wearing a warm smile that the former tried so hard to not get affected to. But then, who was he kidding? This guy was his only connection to reality during his heat, his anchor that grounded him. 

_His true mate_.

“Where are the others?” Shirabu’s throat still felt scratchy, and as if sensing his discomfort, Semi reached out for the glass of water by the side table and handed it to Shirabu. The alpha went even as far as to gently guide the glass to his lips and help him drink. 

“Having sex on the next door.” Semi chuckled and swiped his thumb against the corner of Shirabu’s mouth. No matter how much Shirabu resisted, he couldn’t contain the small smile that spilled on his lips. “Your heat seemed to have triggered their ruts. They would’ve wanted you there too, but I stopped them. Not with you already passed out and–”

See. True mate. 

Semi’s eyes landed against Shirabu’s belly with a look of longing and pride and something else that made Shirabu’s heart skip a beat. Hands reached out to Shirabu’s still protruding belly and rubbed onto the spot lovingly. 

“You...you think?” Shirabu asked, voice small yet hopeful as Semi moved to cuddle against him. His eyes looked down as he twined his fingers with Semi’s long ones. 

“We hope so.” 

Shirabu looked up and, despite himself, leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss against Semi’s smiling lips. But it wasn’t enough, his body screamed, so Shirabu leaned closer and pried Semi’s mouth open with his tongue. 

Limbs tangled and hands moved and soon enough Shirabu was on top of Semi’s chest, panting hard as Semi ground his hips teasingly against Shirabu’s. 

“Are you sure your heat already broke?” 

“Yes…” Shirabu half-choked as he felt Semi’s hard on that was barely restrained by his loose sweatpants. “But...we have to make sure.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” A smirk slowly formed on Semi’s spit-slicked lips before he leaned forward to nibble Shirabu’s lips. 

“But you love me.” 

“That I do.” 

And then all thoughts were buried when Semi rolled them over with kisses that promised pleasure and affection and love and warmth and Shirabu won’t have it any other way. 


End file.
